Vol.5 "RYUSEITAI"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD Vol.5 RYUSEITAI is the first single released by RYUSEITAI. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke version and a drama track Track Listing # - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition: Atsushi Harada (原田 篤) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Kyohei Yamamoto (山本恭平) - Arte Refact # - Lyrics: Mel* - Composition: Atsushi Harada (原田 篤) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Takuya Sakai & Kyohei Yamamoto (酒井拓也 & 山本恭平) - Arte Refact #'Original Short Drama' #'夢ノ咲流星隊歌' (Karaoke ver.) #'天下無敵☆メテレンジャー!' (Karaoke ver.) First Press Bonus First Press release comes with a serial code for the 4★ card (Song of Justice) Chiaki Morisawa. Animate first press release bonus includes a postcard and a badge featuring the CD cover illustration. If you ordred all 8 CDs, it will come with a balloting ticket for the Yumenosaki Private Academy Dream Festival (May 2016). Lyrics Chiaki Shinobu Midori Tetora Kanata Yumenosaki Ryuseitai Song= 夢ノ咲流星隊歌 (Yumenosaki Ryuseitai Song) - Kanji= Wow wow wow... 何億光年　離れていたって こころは 分かるのさ　いつも 誰かが叫んでる　SOS聞こえる 行かなきゃ　それが宿命さ どんな敵にも負けない　絶対の正義が 愛する世界を守ろう　絆のforceで だからFighting! (Fighting!)　Fighting! (Fighting!) ミッションモードしどう始動だ！ フルスピードでこの空を駆け抜ける 受け継ぐ正義の血に誇れる道を行くのさ 流星隊　笑顔と明日のために 銀河系で一番光る星になるのさ "助けて"　その声が 僕らを奮わす 行かなきゃ　それが運命さ！ 傷付いても構わない 使命果すんだ！ 自分の正義を貫け 仲間を信じて！ そうさ Going! (Going!) Going! (Going!) ヒーロー任務開始だ！ フルスロットル！この宇宙（そら）を舞い上がれ 掲げた正義の炎 燃やし今日も進もうー！ 流星隊、誓いを守るために パワー全開　飛ぶのさ　信じる友と…彼方へ！ 「赤い炎は正義の証！真っ赤に燃える、命の太陽―！」 「流星☆レッド、守沢千秋！」 「あおいほのおは、しんびのあかし！　あおい”うみ”からやってきた～♪」 「りゅうせい☆ぶるう、しんかいかなた…」（きらっ～☆） 「黒い炎は努力の証！泥で汚れた燃える闘魂！」 「流星☆ブラック、南雲鉄虎！」 「はあ…緑の炎は、慈愛の証…あとなんだっけ…？癒し…がどうとか…？」 「名前が”翠(みどり)”だから、流星☆グリーン…。高峯翠…」 「黄色の炎は希望の証！闇に差し込む一筋の奇跡！」 「流星☆イエロー、仙石忍…☆」 どんな敵にも負けない　 絶対の正義が 僕らの炎を燃やそうー　 絆のforceで だからFighting! (Fighting!)　 Fighting! (Fighting!) もっとGoing! (Going!) Going! (Going!) 操縦桿を握って　突き進むのさ　ユニバース フルスピードでこの空を駆け抜ける 受け継ぐ正義の血に誇れる道を行くのさ 流星隊　笑顔と明日のために 銀河系で一番光る星になるのさ Wow wow wow... - English= Wow wow wow... Even a hundred million light-years　away, My heart　knows,　always. Someone is screaming,　I hear an SOS. We have to go.　That is our destiny. We won't lose, no matter what enemy.　Absolute justice! We'll protect the world we love　With the force of our bonds. And so, Fighting! (Fighting!)　Fighting! (Fighting!) Engage mission mode! Overtake these skies at full speed! With the blood of justice we have inherited, We walk a path we can be proud of. Ryuseitai ☆ For tomorrow, with a smile! We'll become the brightest stars in the galaxy. The voice that yells “Help me” Rouses us to action. We must go, that is our fate! It doesn't matter if we are injured, We will fulfill our mission! Carrying out our own justice! Believing in our comrades! That's right GOING! (GOING!) GOING! (GOING!) It's the start of a hero's mission! Full throttle! As we fly up into this sky The stoked flames of justice We'll continue on as we light it up! Ryuseitai ☆ To keep our oaths! Power fully engaged! We'll fly with our trusted comrades… to the other side! The red flames are the mark of justice! Burning bright red, the sun of life! Ryusei☆Red, Chiaki Morisawa! The blue flames are the mark of mystery! I have come from the blue sea~♪ Ryusei☆Blue, Kanata Shinkai…☆ (Sparkle~☆) The black flames are the mark of effort! The burning fighting spirit, stained with the soil of the earth! Ryusei☆Black, Tetora Nagumo! Ah… The flames of green, are the symbol of affection… Eh… what was it again? The healing… something…? My name is Midori, so I'm Ryusei☆Green, Midori Takamine The yellow flames are the mark of hope! A single miracle shining into the darkness! Ryusei☆Yellow, Shinobu Sengoku…☆ We won't lose, no matter what enemy.　Absolute justice! We'll burn our flames, With the force of our bonds. And so, FIGHTING! (FIGHTING!)　 FIGHTING! (FIGHTING!) More BURNING! (BURNING!) BURNING! (BURNING!) Gripping our joysticks, we'll charge into the universe! Overtaking this sky at full speed! With the blood of justice we have inherited, We walk a path we can be proud of. Ryuseitai ☆ For tomorrow, with a smile! In the (FLY!) Milky Way (FLY!) We'll become the brightest stars in the galaxy! Wow wow wow... ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Looks after rainbows } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| The Unrivaled☆Meteorangers!= 天下無敵☆メテレンジャー! (The Unrivaled☆Meteorangers!) - Kanji= 流れ星に　願いをかける思いを 守りたいのさ　誓いたいのさ だからヒーローになるんだ　絶対 小さな頃　思い描いた勇気で 必殺の(あ～)決め台詞は　これから考えるさ (えへへ) ピンチなんてチャンスさ (修行でござる!) 筋トレでロックオン (最高ッス!) 行動したいです (はぁ…つらい) 気持ちで貫け!Don't give up! 行くぜメテオレンジャー　全身全霊 メテオレンジャー　ヒーロー戦隊 悪を許さず　正義を謳う　Five Star メテオレンジャー　奇想天外 メテオレンジャー　戦え いざ 行け 平和のため　立ち向かえ 進め!進め!　天下無敵ヒーロー! たかいかべは　超えられないなら壊せ 守らなくちゃ　誓わなくちゃ それが、HEROになれる条件！ つよさ　れべる、関係なんて無いのさ 突撃で…%”::@*64　こてんぱんでも 何度も立ち上がるさっ！(つらい…) 「きっと勝って…みせるでござる！」 「大丈夫だ！」 「最、最後の一人でも？」 「行けるっす！」 「絶対…諦めないぞ！ 」 「ぷか、ぷか…♪」 気持ちで前向け Don't be Afraid! はしれ！メテオレンジャー前進全開！ メテオレンジャーその色を 心ひとつに　正義を守れFive☆Star! メテオレンジャー有言実行！ メテオレンジャー這い上がれ！ いざ！ゆけ！決めポーズ！ どこまでも挑め挑め天下無敵ヒーロー！ 「日頃の修行の成果を見せる時でござる！」 「あんな敵に立ち向かうなんて、無理だ…！ハァ…、欝だ、死にたい…」 「どざえもん…♪まっしぐら…♪」 「見ててください！俺は、男の中の男になるッス！」 「よし、燃えるハートでクリアしてやるぜ！みんな、行くぞ！」 ピンチだってチャンスだっ！ (修行でござる!) 筋トレでロックオン (最高ッス!) 行動したいです (GO WAY!) 気持ちはいつでも、Don't give up! 今だ！勇気を見せろ！！ メテオレンジャー　全身全霊！ メテオレンジャー　ヒーロー戦隊！ 悪を許さず　正義を守る　Five Star メテオレンジャー　奇想天外！ メテオレンジャー　戦え！ いざ！ ゆけ！ 平和のため！　立ち向かえ 今日も！明日も！君を！守る！ 天下無敵ヒーロー! - English= The memory I have of making a wish　on a star, I want to protect it.　I want to swear upon it. And so, I'll become a hero,　no matter what, With the courage I imagined　when I was little. The catch phrase I'll say (Ah~) when I deliver the final blow,　We'll think about it later. (Eheheh) A crisis is a chance! (Discipline!) Lock on with strength training! (We're the best!) I want to "mobilize"! (*Sigh*... what a pain.) Break through with these feelings! Don't give up! Let's go! Meteorangers, with all your might! Meteorangers ☆ Hero Squad Unforgiving of evil,　The Five☆Stars who sing justice! Meteorangers! Fantastic! Meteorangers! Fight! Now! Go! For peace!　Stand tall! Go forth! Go forth!　Unrivaled heroes! Towering walls If you can't climb over them, break them down! You have to protect, You have to take that vow, Those are the conditions to become a hero! Strength level, Doesn't have anything to do with it. With an attack… Ahhhgh! Even if we are beaten black and blue We will stand back up no matter how many times! (what a pain…) I'll definitely win… I'll show you! It's alright! E-even if there's just one of us left? I can do it! I will definitely… not give up! (bubble, bubble…♪) Face forward with those feelings, don't be afraid! Run! Meteorangers, forward, full throttle! Meteorangers, with those colors With our hearts together as one, the Five☆Stars who protect justice! Meteorangers, carrying out our promises! Meteorangers, rise up! Now! Go forth! With a trademark pose! As far as you go, challenge, challenge! Unrivaled heroes! The time has come to show the results of my daily training! To face an opponent like that… it's impossible…! *Sigh* I'm so depressed, I want to die… Drowned corpse…♪ Full speed…♪ Please watch me! I'm going to become a man among men! Alright, We'll clear this with our burning hearts. Everyone, let's go! A crisis is a chance! (Discipline!) Lock on with strength training! (We're the best!) I want to "mobilize"~ (GO WAY!) Break through with these feelings! Don't give up! It's now! Show your courage! Meteorangers, with all your might! Meteorangers ☆ Hero Squad Unforgiving of evil,　The Five☆Stars who sing justice! Meteorangers! Fantastic! Meteorangers! Fight! Now! Go! For peace!　Stand tall! Today! And Tomorrow! We will protect you! Unrivaled heroes! Everyone, let's go!!! (Yeah~!) I can't hear you! Let's GO!!! (YEAH~!!) ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Looks after rainbows } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Original Short Drama= bell rings, upbeat music plays, a door sound effect plays sighs Tetora: Oh, Midori-kun! footsteps as he runs up to Midori Tetora: Are you going home now? Midori: I wish I was, but the Captain told me to go to the dance room... So I don't have a choice, I'm heading there now. Tetora: Oh! What a coincidence, I was also called to the dance room by our leader, and I'm on my way over there. Tetora: Midori-kun, if you want, do you want to go together? Midori: I don't really mind, but... Tetora: My thanks! sound effects Tetora: But, even so, for our leader to call on us, it's unusual, isn't it? Midori: He's gunna make us do some kind of weird training with him, or make us say weird catch lines again... Why is it I'm in Ryuseitai, I wonder... gloomy bell sounds Midori: I'm so depressed, I want to die... Tetora: Midori-kun! Cheer up! If our leader was here, he would scold you to cheer up, you know! Midori: It's honestly a pain for you to force that tension on me... I wonder if I could pretend I hadn't heard what the Captain said, and go home... Tetora: Ahh, you can't go home! effects of Tetora rushing to get in front of him, rustling sound effects as Tetora grabs Midori by his clothes Tetora: Look, we can see the dance room! sounds, Midori grumbling Midori: If you jerk on the sleeve of my uniform like that, they'll stretch out... If I've come this far, I won't run away, so would you please let go of me? Tetora: Roger! as they continue walking, the upbeat music stops Shinobu: Oh? Tetora-kun and Takamine-dono! Were you guys also called here by the Captain? Tetora: Oh, Sengoku-kun! Hi! And Shinkai-san is with you too, isn't he. effects of water dripping Kanata: Bubble bubble... Hello, Tetora, Midori~ timpani booms, and strange electronic chimes play, laid back music featuring whistling begins to play Tetora: Um, Shinkai-san, why is your uniform soaking wet... could it be, there was a rain shower!? Kanata: It is not raining... It is very nice weather. Shinobu: When I was blasting through the fountain square, Shinkai-dono was swimming in it in his uniform, de gozaru! I tried to stop him because he'd catch a cold, but he said "It feels good, so leave me like this~" Kanata: Cause when the weather is good, it feels good to swim~ Tetora: I've told you, you can't go swimming in your uniform, you know! Water is dripping off your uniform, and the hallway is soaking wet! Tetora: The lady in charge of the cleaning is going to get mad, you know! Kanata: It is sad... to have someone angry at you... I understand. I will be careful next time. Midori: Um... how long are we going to stand here talking? If we're very late, I feel like the Captain will make a fuss. Tetora: Ah, it's like Midori-kun says. Tetora: It would be no good to keep our leader waiting, so I'm dashing off! zoom sound effects, the music stops footsteps, Tetora panting, door opening sound effect Tetora: Leader! Hi! Chiaki: Nagumo and Takamine. Sengoku and Kanata. Thank you for coming. Tetora: It's a call from our leader, so... Speaking of which, calling all of us out here.. did something happen? Chiaki: You guys, listen carefully, please.. strange electronic sound effect plays Chiaki: The first time I laid eyes on you, it immediately struck me that you were the ones! And up until now, you have proven that that feeling was not wrong... piano notes, and then ominous sound effects play, with sparse , melancholy music in the background Tetora: What is this, this serious atmosphere...! ominous sound effects continue Tetora: Is he, by any chance, disbanding the Unit, or something!? Tetora: Certainly, I didn't join Ryuseitai because I wanted to join it.. I wanted to join Akatsuki, that Boss is a part of, the most... But, but, that was just at the beginning! Now, I feel from the bottom of my heart that I'm glad I joined Ryuseitai! But even so, even so... disbanding it... I can't...! sound effects as Tetora rushes up to Chiaki Tetora: Leader, I...! footsteps Shinobu: Captain-dono! If you hadn't invited me into Ryuseitai, and if I hadn't joined it, I would still be alone, de gozaru! That is... you saved me, Captain-dono. thud sound effect Shinobu: If you disbanded the Unit before I could repay that debt, I couldn't take it, de gozaru! Please! puts his hands on the floor Shinobu: Rethink it one more time...! Midori: You scouted me for the basketball club because I had a good build for it. And then, without giving me any chance to refuse, you had me join your Unit... You even made me say embarrassing catch phrases... To be honest, I thought I wanted to withdraw from the Unit, but... Somehow I'm comfortable here, and I've come to get along with Nagumo-kun and the others, and all.. To say that you're disbanding the Unit after we've come this far... It would be a bother to me.. To join another Unit now... I couldn't think of it. Kanata: Ryuseitai has, the color of the sea. To say goodbye to the sea that I love, it would be sad... And it would be even much more sad, to part from everyone. I love Chiaki and Tetora and Midori and Shinobu, everyone. This is a request from me, too... Chiaki, won't you rethink it, please? sobs Tetora: Leader! runs into Chiaki's arms Shinobu: Captain-dono! runs into Chiaki's arms Chiaki: Whoa, there! Ha ha ha. Don't cling onto me like that! It makes me want to ruffle your hair, you know? Yes, but that you guys love Ryuseitai that much, I, Chiaki Morisawa, am moved! However, be at ease! As long as you guys are with me, it would be unthinkable for me to disband the Unit! Tetora: Really!? sound effects Chiaki: Yes! A man never goes back on his word! Tetora: Well, thank goodness! sound effects Tetora: Then, why did you say something like that? Chiaki: Ha ha ha, I didn't say it well, did I. Actually, Ryuseitai got some idol work in! music plays Chiaki: Not individual work, but rather work as a Unit, you see! Tetora: W- w- w- w- work!? Seriously!? Sengoku: This will also call for my secret intelligence work, won't it, de gozaru! Midori: I don't think idols have anything to do with secret intelligence work, though. So, what kind of work is it? Chiaki: It's theater work. The other party asked what we thought about swapping theme colors and performing on stage, see. And on top of that, we got work for a Unit song, as well! bell rings Midori: Singing songs in front of everybody, and stuff... please give me a break. Chiaki: What's wrong, Takamine? Don't give up before you even try it! That's not like Ryusei Green, you know! happy chime rings Chiaki: If there's something making you uneasy, you can talk to me about anything! Chiaki Morisawa of the Burning Heart shall erase your doubts! sound effect Midori: No, if it was something I'd have to talk to you about, Captain, I'd rather take care of it myself... In any case, a Unit song and a stage performance? Our work has increased from what it was before, hasn't it. Chiaki: Yeah! It proves that justice wins in the end! There's no mistaking that that our place in Yumenosaki Academy is improving, is there! Kanata: Chiaki, you look happy, don't you. I will help you to the best of my ability, too. Chiaki: Yeah, I'm expecting good things from you, you know, Ryusei Blue! stops Chiaki: To speak of which, in the stage performance, we'll be swapping our theme colors, won't be... In that case, it's also possible you won't be Blue... sound effects Tetora: Um, Captain! I... want to be Red! Chiaki: When you say Red, that's my color, isn't it! strikes a pose Tetora: Yo! I've, liked red since a long time ago, you know! sound effects play Tetora: Red is, the color of surging heat, isn't it! timpani booms, and the sound effect of birds tweeting Tetora: Also, I kind of admire you a little, Leader.. Chiaki: Understood! sound effects, footsteps, more rustling Chiaki: Then, I shall entrust you with my Red! dramatic sound effect, followed by happy chiming. Tetora makes a happy noise and takes the jacket music begins to play Tetora: Thanks! I'll.. fulfill the role of leader splendidly! Shinobu: Swapping colors, it is so exciting, de gozaru! I, even though I do not like curry, since my sentai color is yellow, it was unilaterally decided that I must like curry, and... Midori: I'm also.. told that because I'm Green, I must be a gentle, peace-loving character, and all... Well, I don't like fighting, so that's fine, but... But, when people say my appearance is scary so I'm not very Green-like, it bugs me... Shinobu: Takamine-dono, I veeeery well understand your feelings, you know, de gozaru! If it suits you, Takamine-dono, I would like to swap theme colors with you, de gozaru... makes a grumbling noise Midori: Yellow... stands out weirdly, I.. don't think I want to... And, Sengoku-kun, your outfit is small, so I wouldn't be able to wear it, and all.. effect of gloom Midori: Why did I become such a giant, I wonder... Even though, if I could have, I would have wanted to have been born small... sound effects continue Midori: It's not like my parents are even that tall... gloomy bell tolls, more gloomy sound effects Midori: Why am I the only one... sighs Midori: I'm so depressed... I want to die... grabs onto him Shinobu: It's, it's okay, de gozaru, Takamine-dono! Even though my parents are tall in stature, I am like this...! bell chimes, a bird chirps, Shinobu collapses and starts to cry cartoonish waterworks Shinobu: I am not... crying, you know, de gozaru, so...! Midori: Ah... Sengoku-kun, you're troubled regarding your height, too, aren't you.. I feel like maybe, I'm starting to feel some affinity toward you... If we ask the person who made our outfits, I think we could have him take mine in, and all... If you're fine with mine... I don't mind swapping with you... sound effects, sparkling gleeful chimes Shinobu: Ohhh, truly, de gozaru!? rustling, Shinobu squees in delight Shinobu: Takamine-dono, you are a good personage, aren't you, de gozaru! laughs, more rustling sound effects Shinobu: Then, at once...! makes a gleeful noise, rustling sound effects play confounded spring noise, another confounded spring noise, while the rustling continues Shinobu: Nnngh! of a buckle, another confounded spring noise Shinobu: Ah.. ahh... It seems, after all, that because they were made for your height, Takamine-dono, they are just a little big for me, aren't they, de gozaru... The sense that the clothes are the ones wearing me, is imparted upon me mercilessly! sighs Midori: My shoes are also to my size, so we might also have to do something about that.. Kanata: Bubble... bubble... Everyone.. seems to be having fun, don't they? Chiaki: Now that I think about it, Kanata is the only one still as Blue, isn't he. But, thinking about other colors, there aren't any colors left over... Kanata: I... like the color of the sea, so please do not be concerned about it. Kanata: I already like my catch phrase "The blue flames are the mark of mystery! I have come from the blue sea! Ryusei Blue, Kanata Shinkai! Sparkle!" and all. Chiaki: I see, I see! You like it that much, do you! In that case, fine! Then, from today on, you will be Ryusei Blue! Midori: "From today on" nothing... He was originally Ryusei Blue... stops Chiaki: Now then, we've exchanged our theme colors, and all... First of all, let's think of our catch phrases! makes a grumbling noise Midori: Um, announcing an embarrassing catch phrase in front of people... would be painful, but... Chiaki: We are a sentai hero Unit, you know! You can't call yourself a sentai hero if you don't have your catch phrase! Midori: Is that how it is, huh...? Speaking of which, we don't have to think of them from square one, do we... Tetora: Oh... we each have our own catch phrase, so we don't really have to go to the trouble of thinking them up, you mean? Midori: Well, something like that... back music with whistling starts Midori: I'm Yellow, so... "The yellow flames are the mark of hope... A single miracle shining into the darkness..." should get it across, and all... whistling in the music wavers Shinobu: That is the way Yellow's lines go, de gozaru, but... when you say it, Takamine-dono, it isn't Yellow-like, de gozaru, is it... How can I say it... It's like you're in a state of mind, cast into darkness without any kind of hope or anything, de gozaru! gloomy gong sounds Midori: I don't actually have any hope, or anything, so... Shinobu: Dark!! That's dark, de gozaru, Takamine-dono! You should be more Yellow-like, more carefree, you know, de gozaru! Midori: Carefree... that's impossible, you're asking too much... I'm no good at Green... If I'm no good at Yellow either... There's no question that I would be no good at Red or Blue, and all... gloomy chime sounds Midori: Why wasn't I born with a cheerier personality, I wonder... Chiaki: There's no need to get down about it, you know! If you want to get a cheerier personality, laugh! If you laugh even if things aren't funny, you'll become even cheerier than anyone else! sparkling sound effect plays Midori: That's just being a weird person, so... If I turned into a person like you, Captain... gloomy sound effect plays Midori: ...I would seriously want to die... Chiaki: Ha ha ha! Green, you're so bashful, aren't you! Whoops, right now, you're Yellow, aren't you! And I'm... Black! energizing sound effect plays, as well as the sound effect of striking a pose Chiaki: "The black flames are the mark of great endeavor! The burning fighting spirit, stained with the soil of the earth! Ryusei Black, Chiaki Morisawa! sound effect, with futuristic noises in the background claps Tetora: Oh~! That's Black-like! As expected from our Leader! I admire it! Chiaki: Ha ha ha ha! I don't mind if you praise me more, you know! Midori: Black and Red have the same kind of personality, so it's natural that he could pass with no objection, though.. Shinobu: Takamine-dono! Takamine-dono! I'm going to get right my catch phrase, too, so I would like you to judge whether it is Green-like, de gozaru! clears his throat Shinobu: "The green flames are the mark of affection! I will spiritually heal everyone with mascot characters! My name is Midori, so I'm Ryusei Green, Shinobu Sengoku!" energy sound effects for Shinobu's catch phrase fizzle out, and a bell rings, and a crow caws, Shinobu stumbles in surprise Shinobu: I'm.. not named Midori, you know, de gozaru! And, what does it mean to "spiritually heal everyone with mascot characters" de gozaru!? laughs shyly Midori: When you look at mascot characters, it spiritually heals you, and all... My very favorite is the one I got when I recently had blood drawn, Blood Drawing-kun. Um.. takes out Blood Drawing-kun Midori: Look! happy sound effect plays Shinobu: Ohhhhh~! Takamine-dono, you like this kind of stuffed animal, do you, de gozaru. What unexpected tastes, de gozaru! Shinobu: At any rate, as Ryusei Green, I intend to strive to be able to spiritually heal everyone with mascot characters! Takamine-dono, I wish for you to show me the charm behind mascot characters, de gozaru! gasps happily Midori: Ahh... if that's what you ask of me, I would be happy to, maybe... Chiaki: Alright! Nagumo, next you try saying Red's catch phrase! Tetora: Yo! sound effects, the sound effect of striking a pose Tetora: "The red flames are the mark of justice! The life-giving sun, burning bright red!" sound effect of striking a pose Tetora: "Ryusei Red, Tetora Nagumo!" chime goes off, and an explosion effect sounds Chiaki: Yes, that sounds good! Last is Kanata! You're up! Kanata: Yup! sound effects, with droplet sound effects in the background Kanata: "The blue flames are the mark of mystery! I have come from the blue sea! Ryusei Blue, Kanata Shinkai. Sparkle!" sound effect of them striking their poses Chiaki: The five of us together... sound effect plays All five: Are "Ryuseitai Reborn!" Chiaki: Even if our positions change, the hearts of justice dwelling in within us do not! Let us prove that to everyone! Ha ha ha! Tetora: Ha ha ha! Shinobu: Ha ha haaa... de gozaru! Kanata: Bubble bubble! Midori: I'm so depressed... Gallery 「あんさんぶるスターズ！」ユニットソングCD 試聴動画 第7弾♪|Promotional Video RYUSEITAI_Unit_Song_CD.jpg RYUSEITAI Unit Album.png __NOEDITSECTION__